Forgiveness
by Charlett
Summary: Reiner meets a mysterious mercenary, and unwittingly obtains her as a bodyguard until she can repay him for saving her life.  Can the two survive without Dist removing her head?  Can Reiner teach her about how to accept forgiveness? [Oneshot]


I suppose I should start from the beginning. Once upon a time, a friend of mine and I were talking on AIM (I call her Florian and she calls me Reiner), and I was fangirling over characters from Final Fantasy IX (if you haven't played it I doubt you'll find any used games of it because it's so good). I was flailing and fangirling over my favorite character and his love interest: Steiner and Beatrix. So Florian and I were just loligagging about and talking about "SteinerxBeatrix" this and that and Florian accidently wrote "ReinerxBeatrix" instead of Steiner. Lols ensued.

"Draw it, Flori!" I said, "If you do, I'll write a story for it!"

If you go to Ridumiku dot deviantart dot com, you can find the picture she drew, titled "I hate rhymes sometimes". Since she drew it, I wrote a story for it.

There are so many things I want to say about this... but I forgot about most of them and the others would spoil the game. Just read and have fun, please. I worked hard on it and I hope you enjoy it.

So, without further ado:

READ ON!

---

Forgiveness  
A Oneshot by Chrisanthy Kohn

"Hmmm… it's such a wonderful day out…" In the beautiful town of Daath, a young retainer to the God General, Dist the Reaper, sat upon the grass near the outskirts of town. The man, Reiner, was having a picnic, although he had no one to share his sandwiches with, "I just wish Anise weren't so busy, we could have shared this afternoon together…" he gave a shrug from the loss and chomped happily on a slice of watermelon.

However, there was one thing that was problematic about having picnics on outskirts of towns. The monsters smelled the food and flocked to steal it. Reiner had to swat down at least three giant wasps with Dist's simple invention: the giant insect swatter, so named by the young retainer. It looked just like an insect swatter, only the swatting part was so huge that the object had to be wielded with two hands. It was Reiner's favorite weapon when traveling out of Daath's borders.

Reiner took another bite of his watermelon, but stopped when he heard the familiar growl of a Gold Wolf and his many female mates. The Oracle Knight gulped and turned slowly to see the wolves preparing to surround the young man, "Now now…" Reiner said, "I'd share with you if you weren't so blood thirsty. No need to get so mad at all my food. Please don't…!" He gave a gasp and brandished his swatter as one of the wolves leapt at him. With a shout, he smacked the creature away, using enough force to stop the wolf mid-flight and watched it roll across the ground. The monsters wavered, but once the Gold Wolf walked forward, growling, the others followed suit, and Reiner began to sweat. How was he supposed to get out of this? This was Dist's favorite blanket! If the Oracle Knight didn't return with it, his master would have his head!

"Stand down!" A shout came from a little ways away. Reiner turned, blinking slowly. A woman, long, curled hair flying behind her, was rushing towards the scene, a sword shining in the noon sun. Reiner screamed out loud and ducked, covering his head in his hands. First rampant wolves and now deranged female bandits! What next, Master Dist proposes marriage to Master Asch?

However, from the sound that he heard next, the bandit was anything but. With an auspicious shout, she sliced apart the wolves that struck at her. Reiner looked up and blinked in surprise. The woman panted lowly, the monsters were bleeding, dead or dying, all around the picnic blanket. She seemed spent, and even after cleaning her sword and sheathing it, she didn't seem to have the strength to smile Reiner's way, "You… are you alright…?"

"Y… yeah, I'm fine…" Reiner said, smiling, "Thank you… M… Ma'am…!?" The young man leapt up when the woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she dropped to the floor. Rushing to her side, he rolled her over and checked her vital signs. She seemed alright. Was she tired…? The Oracle Knight realized the problem when her stomach rumbled. The traveling woman was hungry! She was in luck, as she stumbled upon a man with a ton of food, all for her to eat.

"Open up, Ma'am!" Reiner said, holding a sandwich up for her to eat, "You don't want to starve, do you?"

"Please stop that…" The woman replied, her face scrunching up lightly from the delicious smell in her nose, "It's so demeaning…" Nevertheless, she reached up, taking the sandwich, and shoveled it into her mouth as fast as she could and still look decent.

"You should eat lots more," Reiner said quickly, handing off another plate of sandwiches, along with some slices of watermelon, "What a great day! I was just wishing for someone to share all of this food with!"

The woman simply smiled as she voraciously ate the food, "What a strange young man you are…"

---

The woman seemed to enjoy the lemonade that Reiner made, and voiced so, "Reiner, was it? You're a wonderful cook! I'm simply amazed."

"Thank you," He replied with a smile. The man inspected the woman, staring firstly at her hair that curled at the end, and the large patch that covered her right eye. She did seem to be an adventurer; just looking at that patch made him realize so. The most recent thing he noticed, however, was that she seemed to be missing a pack of supplies. Most adventurers her level knew that a traveling pack was necessary to get from one place to the other, "You say your name is Beatrix? Why are you out here all alone? Why didn't you have any food?"

"It was stolen from me," Beatrix replied, "By a few nasty looking monsters. I preferred to keep my skin in exchange for my traveling supplies. I'm so glad I was able to come upon you. I may never have made it to Daath if not." She finished another glass of the lemonade, and Reiner offered to refill it. The woman accepted it with heartfelt gratitude, "I'm just sorry about the wolves."

"Huh? What wolves? The ones that attacked a bit ago?" Beatrix just stared. Reiner took that as a "yes", "Why would you be sorry about that?"

"Well, that was actually the pack of wolves I scared off with a Climhazzard only a few hours ago. I suppose they went to find easier prey." She stopped mid-sip, and chuckled embarrassedly at her new friend, "I didn't mean to say that you were weak."

"It's okay," Reiner said, "It's true." Beatrix stared dumbly at the man, amazed at his bluntness, "I'm just glad we all turned out alright, and I met a new friend!"

"Speaking of which…" Beatrix murmured, placing the cup on the blanket, "I… I thank you, Reiner… for saving my life…" Reiner didn't seem to understand, "For giving me this feast… you saved me from dying of starvation. I was raised to always pay back my debts."

"Debts?"

"I owe my life to you, Mister Reiner…" Beatrix replied, standing and saluting the young man by crossing her arm across her chest, "And as a member of the traveling mercenaries of Tantalus, I must repay my debt!" Reiner stared, dumbfounded, at the woman, and she blinked, "M…Mister Reiner…?" The Oracle Knight slowly tilted to the side, and dropped to the floor as if he were a fragile glass doll. Beatrix rushed to shake him free of his surprised stupor, "Mister Reiner!"

---

"Now, you can enter the cathedral," Reiner said as they approached said cathedral. Beatrix smoothed her skirt out, "but usually only Oracle Knights can go to their quarters. All the training and stuff is supposed to be top secret so if they find you there, there may be trouble."

"Is there any place you would rather have me stay?" Beatrix asked, "I'll see if I can stay at the inn."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Reiner replied, "Lots of the other Oracle Knights bring people like you to spend the night in their quarters all the time. I doubt they'll kick you out." He stopped when Beatrix, who had been walking a step behind him the whole time, stopped in her tracks. Reiner turned around and blinked, "Something wrong?"

"You really have no idea why they're bringing those women to their rooms, do you Reiner?" Beatrix said, her composure cool but her face white.

Reiner thought for a long while, and shrugged, "Maybe they need an extra to play Parcheesi?" The woman blinked one more time, and smiled brightly at the young man.

"R…Right. Just lead on… I… I suppose…" She sighed lowly, and caught up to whisper into his ear, "Are you SURE I can't just stay at the inn?"

"HEY, Reiner! What's the big idea?" Reiner turned towards the man who addressed him. It was another Oracle Knight by the name of Gregory, "What are you doing, bringing this woman here? Don't you remember the code? You're going to get in a huge amount of trouble!"

Beatrix was about to speak up and explain that perhaps she could turn around and leave, but Reiner talked first, "Oh, it's okay, she's with me. We're going to my quarters, is that alright?"

Gregory blinked, looked at Beatrix, and back to Reiner. The other Oracle Knight burst into laughter, "You…? And her!?" Reiner smiled at Gregory as he continued to laugh, "Oh, that's rich! How did a worthless nothing like you snag a cutie like her?" He inspected the woman's face, and he smiled, "I got it. She's damaged goods! That patch, you're covering a lost eye, aren't you, chickadee? Tell you what; I'll be willing to look the other way if you visit my room first! I'll show you that you don't want to make love with a moron like Reiner."

Reiner smiled in Beatrix's direction, apparently missing the fact that Gregory had mentioned the words "make love", "You know, Beatrix… he's probably right. Do you want to hang out with Gregory instead? You'd probably have more fun with him."

Beatrix smiled, "I assure you," She walked forward and placed her hand on her hip, "That I will certainly doubt that you could ever make me have as much fun as I do when I'm with Reiner." She then glared at the Oracle Knight, "So if I was you, I'd leave and go on your merry way, and find someone who isn't…" She glowered with such fervor that if looks could kill, Beatrix would have been a murderer probably many times over, "'damaged goods'…"

Gregory glared at the woman, but there was absolutely no way he could stare the woman down. Her eyes had turned cold, and the Oracle Knight she was staring down looked as though she had just spat in his face. Eventually, he stormed off in a huff, "Suit yourself, then!"

"Wow!" Reiner said with a smile, "You mean you really do have fun with me?"

Beatrix chastised the young man with another smile she seemed to be a master of using, "Reiner, right now, let's not dilly dally. Tell me where your quarters, and we'll talk there, alright?" The mercenary asked. Reiner nodded and smiled brightly.

"Right! Follow me!" He walked briskly off and Beatrix sighed with a smile. What a strange situation she had gotten herself into…

---

Beatrix seemed right at home in the Oracle Knights' training quarters. She followed swiftly behind him, and seemed to pick up quickly on saluting Reiner's superiors. Even God General Largo, who had stopped by to check on new recruits, seemed to look twice at her mannerisms. It didn't stop him from telling Reiner that he was to find a new location for her to stay by tomorrow, though. The Oracle Knight saluted the God General (and Beatrix followed suit), "R… right, Master Largo!" He said bubbily. Largo stared at Reiner, then back at Beatrix, and sauntered off, mumbling something about "not making sense".

"Come on, Beatrix, we're almost there!" He said, flagging her again and trotting off to his quarters. Beatrix quickened her pace (and her stride) to keep up with the man without bouncing so much (as women with large busts usually learn to do), and soon the two arrived at the young man's quarters. It was a rather small room, mostly because Reiner was such a low ranking soldier, but the mercenary didn't mind, "Oh, Reiner, what a nice place. You keep it so tidy…" She laughed under her breath as she added, "You're just like a housewife."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Beatrix approached Reiner's bookcase, filled with all types of books ranging from cookbooks to books on the history of Daath. She checked the top for dust with her finger, and she found none, "That's not bad at all…" She murmured under her breath, a sincere smile forming on her lips.

"That's fine then!" Reiner proclaimed, rushing over to smooth out his bed a bit, "Right, then you settle in, and I'll think of something to get for you to eat! I bet you're hungry. Master Dist is always hungry. You'd never expect it from how lanky he is, but he's really a rappig! He just shovels it down his throat!"

Beatrix giggled, "Master Dist? Do you speak of God General Dist the Reaper?"

Reiner looked up at her, "Yeah, I'm his retainer. It's kinda my job to take care of him. You know… shine his fontech and his boots… serve him tea and his anti-depressants, wash his collar and his underwear…"

"Are you always this chatty about your employer?"

"Awww," Reiner batted the question away with a grin, "He doesn't mind all that much."

Beatrix looked back at the names of all the books he had, trying to hide the laugh that was forming, "I see. I certainly hope that's the case."

The two were suddenly interrupted when they heard a gong being rung. Both turned, snapped to attention, "Oh, that's just the gong to tell us that training is going to start. You wait here, if you're not hungry."

"I'll be fine, you do your work," Beatrix replied. Reiner smiled and bowed lightly, rushing from the room. The woman, left alone to her own devices, searched the bookcase and picked out one she found most interesting. Crossing the small room, she sat in the plush chair that seemed to be very colorful, superfluous and flamboyant; it didn't seem to suit the young oracle knight at all. Perhaps it was a hand-me-down or gift? From who? Shrugging the thought away, she cracked open the book, reading it as she waited for the man's return.

---

"Hey! Reiner!" The Oracle Knight Henry shouted, "You're late!"

"Sorry!" Reiner said, stopping in line and saluting no one in particular, "I was just busy."

"There's a woman in his room," Gregory said maliciously. All the Oracle Knights, after realizing they weren't being ordered at that very moment, took said moment to stare with wide eyes at the young man.

"Seriously!?" Ferdinand cried, "That can't be!"

"I bet she's a beast…" Angela muttered.

"She's as hot as hell," Gregory insisted. He pointed to his own good eye, "She's missing stuff though."

"She's a warrior?" Henry blinked, "Wow, Reiner sure knows how to pick them. Probably the only type of woman he could get was damaged goods."

"She's not damaged goods," Reiner suddenly said. Everyone blinked at the usually submissive man, "She's missing an eye, so what? Angela's missing the tip of her finger!"

"Hey!" Angela hissed, grabbing her gloved hand and hugging it to her as if he had insulted the hand directly, "Just because they couldn't put it on ice fast enough for the Seventh Fonists to get to me doesn't mean…"

Everyone fell silent, suddenly realizing what Reiner meant when he spoke up about the woman. They turned to him and began to question him less rowdily, but they were interrupted by their superiors, who were sectioning off the Oracle Knights into smaller, more manageable groups, "Henry, Angela, and Gregory, I want all of you to go to the lower levels and wait for further instruction. Reiner…" The man looked up at Reiner, and pointed down the usual hall, "Master Dist has given you some specific instructions; go meet with him."

The young man saluted, "At once, Sir!" and jogged off. The others grumbled jealously. Not only did Reiner get off of practice, but he also got what seemed to be a sexy woman in his room. Since when did things suddenly start to go right with the man? Something didn't seem to add up…

---

Meanwhile, Beatrix seemed to be quite content with a cookbook that was in Reiner's possession. She smiled lightly at the kindness she was shown, and wished she could pay him back tenfold for everything. She just couldn't think of anything he would need. He seemed so happy on his own. She doubted anyone could add anything else to his perfect life…

…but was it perfect…? She stared at the words in the book, not paying any attention to the book before her. She was too intent on thinking of why this young man seemed to love his life so much, even though it was definitely less than perfect. She was so lost in thought, she didn't even notice the door being opened. However, she did realize her mistake when she heard a voice, "Hey, Nancy Boy! Dist wants to see you! Where the hell…" Beatrix turned and stared at the robot on the floor before her. Barrelow X stared back.

"Ohhhh…" Barrelow X seemed to get the idea of what was going on, "Reiner's being a bad boy, isn't he? Not much of a Nancy Boy anymore, huh?"

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about," Beatrix said coldly as she stood, although she knew plenty of what he was talking about. She just refused to let the robot talk to her like that.

"Well then, why DID he bring you here?" Barrelow X grumbled indignantly, "Surely he didn't want an extra person to play Parcheesi with?" Beatrix wasn't sure how to reply. She gave a gulp, hemming and hawing just a bit. Really, it was just a robot… how would telling him hurt any…?

"Well… you see…"

---

"Where HAVE you been?" Dist drawled as Reiner entered the elder man's chambers. The God General seemed annoyed, but that was normal. It would be weird if he WASN'T annoyed, "You never cease to amaze me with your idiocy, Reiner…"

"Really? I amazed you? What a compliment!" Reiner replied sincerely. Dist sighed lightly, "I was just starting my practice but I was sent here to take care of something. What's the matter?"

"The place is a mess. You haven't cleaned an inch of it for the past day. What were you doing, picnicking?"

"Yes, Sir," Reiner replied, "How awesome that you guessed it on your first try. I also met…"

"I don't care about what you did! Just clean this place up!" The God General soared off on his chair after his proclamation, and Reiner sighed a little at Dist's general un-interest in his personal life.

"But that's okay, Master Dist is so busy, he doesn't have time for silly things from me," He told himself firmly, "Anyway, I have to clean up around here. I'll have it sparkling by the time Master Dist is done with his Fontech research!" And so, the young man went to work immediately.

He was interrupted as he was doing his work, however, when a robot by the name of Barrelow X came bursting into the room, "HEY! Dist! You'll never believe what I heard!" The robot stopped when he noticed that Dist was nowhere to be found. Only Reiner could be found, "How come whenever I want to talk with someone in their room, they've already left it…?"

"Aha!" The robot gave a cry when a woman suddenly grasped the robot, lifting him up, "You're fast! You little…! How dare you run off… huh…?" Beatrix looked up and blinked at Reiner, who was staring at the two with a broom in his hand. He suddenly gave a smile and waved at them, unsure of what else he COULD do. Beatrix blushed at being caught, and she placed the robot on the floor, "This thing wanted to blab to everyone about the reason I was here." She began to defend herself although she didn't need to.

Barrelow X gave a humph and a bit of steam puffed out of him, "I wasn't going to blab to everyone, just to Dist. If this chick's working for you, that makes her working for Dist indirectly, I figured he'd aught to know."

"He's got a point, Beatrix," Reiner said.

"No he doesn't!" Beatrix said indignantly, "I'm only here to pay back my debt, then I'll…" she stopped when she looked at Reiner, who smiled back, "I'll… I'll be on my way again…"

Reiner blinked, "You don't seem to sure about that. Are you okay, Beatrix?"

"…I…I'm fine…" she murmured, "Either way, I really shouldn't have left the room like that. I could have gotten you in trouble. I'm sorry, Reiner."

"Don't worry about it. You would have been in more trouble than I would be. I'm just glad you're safe." Beatrix turned pink when he smiled at her and returned to sweeping, "I'm still working on everything around here. If you don't want to go back by yourself, you want to wait for Master Dist to come? Then I can introduce you to him."

"I'm not sure if I want to meet him," Beatrix said. She knew what the rumors claimed about the insane God General, and she wasn't born yesterday, "But I can't just go back on my own. Hopefully you'll finish before he returns."

"I'll do my best!" He said, sweeping faster than normal for her. A small smile graced Beatrix' face, and she went to sit in one of the many flamboyant chairs. Barrelow X shooed her away from every one of them, though. She ended up standing as she waited for Reiner. How tiring it was!

---

Reiner smiled and wiped the beads of sweat that were accumulating on his brow, "All finished! How does it look, Beatrix?"

The mercenary laughed, "Very wonderful, Reiner. You clean so well… you'd make a fine husband someday." She smiled in his direction, "You'd make a very lucky woman very happy indeed."

Reiner shrugged, "I suppose," He said, changing the subject immediately, "Hey! Wanna meet Anise? She's got a doll that grows big! Master Dist made it, it's so cool!"

Beatrix shrugged lightly as Reiner moved to place the broom in a closet, "That sounds like a good idea. Is Anise a friend of yours?"

"I suppose. We don't get to hang out much, though, since she's so busy protecting the Fon Master and all. I think she may have some time off though, at the moment. Let's go together!" Beatrix blinked at the man's proffered hand. She couldn't help but find herself tingeing pink just like last time as she took it and they walked from the room hand in hand. Barrelow X would have thrown up if he ate organic food.

---

Beatrix remained quiet and in thought as the two walked along together, and Reiner wanted to know why, "Is everything alright, Beatrix?"

The woman snapped from her stupor and turned to the young man, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. It's just…" The Oracle Knight blinked, "Reiner, do you like working here…? You don't seem to be treated very well. I'm sure if you came along with me, you'd be much happier."

Reiner stared at Beatrix as if he didn't understand what she was talking about, "You know, being an Oracle Knight isn't about doing what everyone else tells you to. You could be a master of your own destiny if you became a mercenary like me. I'm sure you'd be a whole lot happier if you went with me."

"It's just…!" Reiner turned quickly to look at Beatrix, and she stopped where she was to face him, "Sometimes I think about that… you know, leaving and all… but then Master Dist hits me. So I don't think about it much. But I don't know if I want to be a mercenary. It doesn't seem right."

"How so…?" Beatrix didn't understand. Why wouldn't the freedom of a mercenary be any worse than the degrading job he had now?

"If I was a mercenary… I wouldn't be doing my work to help people who need it. Mercenaries only protect caravans and people with money. I want to protect everyone, even people without money, or people who don't like to travel. I'm sure if I get a good amount of experience, I'll get promoted someday… and then I'll protect people who need help!"

Beatrix stared at the young man, and suddenly she realized that the man was more honorable than most of the Oracle Knights themselves, "You know, Reiner…" he looked up at her with a question in his eyes, "You sound exactly like my best friend."

"Really?" Reiner asked, "Maybe after you meet Anise, you can show me to your friend!" Beatrix let the young man lead her off, her face slightly downcast. She doubted she could show her friend to Reiner. Just thinking about him now made her stomach tie up in knots, "No, Reiner…" She murmured to herself, her voice disappearing in the air, "I cannot show him to you. I'm so sorry…"

The two were suddenly interrupted from their romp when an Oracle Knight approached the two. With a snappy salute, the two waited for him to approach Reiner, and the man looked down on the inexperienced Oracle Knight, "This is Reiner, I presume?"

Reiner gulped, "Yes Sir. May I help you, Sir?"

"We need extra men on the front line. There's been a disturbance on the outskirts of town. Bandits have struck." Reiner's superior looked down on him with a glower, "Are you sure you're up to the task?"

"I'll do my best, Sir!" Reiner replied with a salute. The man seemed pleased with Reiner's reply and turned to find another person to send to the front line. Beatrix looked approvingly on the young man, and they walked off together, "So, are you going to pick up your sword?" She asked him.

"I don't own one," Reiner said with a shrug, "I haven't really fought people before." Beatrix stared at him as he continued to walk, "What's wrong, Beatrix?"

---

"You can't go," Beatrix said sternly.

"Why not?"

"You're not prepared."

"Well… I don't exactly have any money to buy anything that could prepare me. Say, could I borrow your sword?"

Beatrix placed her hand on the pommel of her sword, "That's the one thing I cannot give to you. It was a gift from my mother…"

"Oh, then that's fine. I'll just use Master Dist's giant insect swatter! That sounds like a good idea!"

"It sounds like a terrible idea," Beatrix replied, "Reiner, how am I supposed to repay my debt to you if you rush off and kill yourself?"

"It's okay; I promise I'll be careful!"

"It doesn't matter!" Beatrix grasped his wrist, "Reiner, I don't want to lose you! You're much too good a man to die in such a way! Please, for once, listen to me and be reasonable…"

Reiner stopped and blinked at Beatrix, who seemed to be a little embarrassed that she exploded like that. He thought about it for a moment, and then thought up the loveliest idea, "How about this, Beatrix? I'll go into battle, and you take care of me. If I was going to die and you keep that from happening in there, then you'll have paid me back. It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

The mercenary stared at the smiling, lovable fool. She thought intensely about it, trying to find some reason to refuse. She eventually sighed and relinquished, "A… alright then. I'll protect you with my life, Reiner." She saluted him with respect, and fell back into line with him as they walked towards the front lines, "Just be sure to stay by me, and buy a weapon for the next time."

"I'll try. Maybe Master Dist will pay me once if I ask nicely." Reiner said, as serious as all get out. The mercenary sighed.

---

"_Please…" Beatrix murmured, kneeling at His side, "You can't do this to me…"_

"_Beatrix…" He fingered the gaping wound in His stomach, "I'm so sorry,"_

"_Please," She hid her anguish, covering her good eye to keep Him from seeing her tears. The pain that resulted in her newly damaged, bloodied eye was forgotten; all she could feel was her broken heart, "Please don't die…"_

"_Everything I did…" He whispered, staring into space; His sight was already leaving, "Was for the good of Daath. I just never thought…"_

"_I didn't want to do this…!" Beatrix sobbed, mourning him already, "Oh Lorelei, why? Why did this have to happen!?"_

"_Beatrix…" The woman felt Him wrap His hand around hers. He was surprisingly strong despite His waning strength. She always wondered why He was never promoted to God General. On second thought, it was probably best if he didn't… "What you did… I'm glad you were able to help me. This was all my fault. I'm just glad I realized my mistake… before… I…"_

_Beatrix waited with baited breath, hanging onto His every word. The last word never came. She heard him release His final breath and die, "…S…Stei…" She fought to find her tongue, "…Please… No, don't leave me…" The Oracle Knight lowered her head until her forehead touched His breastplate. She didn't worry about releasing her emotions. Who was there to see? She sucked in a deep breath and screamed in anguish._

---

Beatrix closed the eyes of the young Oracle Knight the two happened upon when they first entered the outskirts of the battlefield. From the looks of things, the knights had already beaten the bandits back a bit, but the fighting was still going on. Reiner sent a quick prayer to Lorelei for the man's soul, and the woman stood, "We mustn't let anyone else meet this man's fate."

"I'll make sure not to hurt any of the bandits, then." Reiner replied. Beatrix turned to her protectee, and he shrugged, "Isn't that what you meant?"

"Just leave this to me, and watch to see how it's done," She said quickly, taking his hand, "Whatever you do, Reiner. Please, for the love of Lorelei, don't get hurt."

Reiner didn't understand why she seemed so out of it. Her eyes stared straight ahead at the carnage before her, and he suddenly inquired of what she meant, "What do you mean, Beatrix? Did a friend of yours die on the battlefield?" He suddenly gasped when he realized what he just said, "Oh…" He lowered his head, "I see…"

"He was a fine Oracle Knight," Beatrix reminisced, "He just let his power go to his head, and darkness controlled his heart." She strode forward, steeling herself for what she would say next, "He was the first man I killed."

"Your friend?"

"I was an Oracle Knight, like yourself, when I was younger," the mercenary explained, "The two of us were the best of friends, and the best of rivals. We went two different ways; although we grew through the ranks together, he had a much harder time keeping up with me. Every time we sparred, I threw him into the dirt.

"One day, however, he became so much better. I found out too late that the power he acquired was not his own. His mind became poisoned… and during training, he… 'incapacitated' a fellow Oracle Knight. Naturally, God General Van was furious. He demanded my friend to be stripped of his title. I went to ask him to please get rid of this inhuman, unholy power, and he refused…"

"He didn't realize you were trying to help him…?"

"His mind was gone," Beatrix released Reiner's hand, stopped walking, and reached up to bite her thumb, "He had let the evil consume him. He wanted to help Daath, and in the end, he was only making things worse. He attacked me, and I fought back. He plucked my eye out before I was able to disable him. The wound I gave him was fatal, and even though he realized his mistake, regaining his mind after I had won, it was too late." Reiner bit his own lip when he saw blood run down Beatrix's thumb. He didn't realize how much her friend was worth to her, "Adelbert Steiner died in my arms, thanking me for killing him…"

"You didn't kill him, you know," Beatrix stopped and whirled to face Reiner, "From what you said… the Mister Steiner that you knew was already dead. You just saved him from having to hurt more people." Reiner smiled, "If it were me, I would have wanted you to do that as well…"

Beatrix stared at the Oracle Knight, and the breath she released was halfway between a laugh and a sob, "Reiner… you really are… so much… like him…"

"I won't let myself be hurt," Reiner said, "If I remind you of this Oracle Knight… then I'll do my best to continue his legacy for you."

"Thanks…" Beatrix said, "But what you said… it woke me up… I don't want to live in a fantasy…" She suddenly smiled, and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You do your best out there to fight. You brought that silly swatter despite what I said, right?"

Reiner blushed, "You figured it out…?" He asked sheepishly. Beatrix smiled.

"This time I'm glad you didn't listen to me." She replied. Turning, she unsheathed her sword and said out of the corner of her mouth, "Follow my lead! I may be a mercenary now, but I trained under God General Legretta herself! These bandits won't fell me that easily!"

"About that…" Reiner followed after the mercenary as she rushed into battle, "You left the Oracle Knights because of Mister Steiner, right? Is it because you felt guilty that you had to kill him?"

Reiner thought she wouldn't answer the question because she spent so much time in thought, "No…" Beatrix finally replied, a frown on her face, "It was because I wasn't strong enough to save him…" However, now was not the time to doubt her abilities. After all these years, she had gotten better. She knew that she was stronger. She promised herself that she would be strong enough to protect Reiner. She just couldn't lose him…

---

"Reiner! Your left!" The Oracle Knight barely dodged the attack from the bandit, and retaliated with a swatter to the attacker's head. He fell over, practically smothered by the "weapon", and Beatrix finished him off with her sword. She then whirled around and beheaded the man who was sneaking up behind her. Reiner turned green at the sight and quietly threw up in the grass, "You're an Oracle Knight! Suck up your lunch, and don't stare at the dead, focus on those who are alive!"

"But…!" Reiner ducked under Beatrix's sword as the mercenary continued to attack the bandits. From all the fighting, he immediately recognized the agonized shout of a familiar voice, "B…Beatrix!"

"Busy!" She shouted back, sword locked with an enemy while punching another offender in the face with a free hand.

"It's Gregory! He's hurt!" Beatrix gave a cry when she saw Reiner rushing off to tend to the fellow Oracle Knight. She gave a hiss and kicked the bandit back with her foot, rushing after the one she was to protect. Reiner stopped at Gregory's side and grabbed at his pack, "Just hold on, Gregory, it's going to be alright."

"Dammit, I was careless…" The other man groaned, clutching a wound at his side, "Where's the damned Seventh Fonists when you need them?"

Reiner shook his head at the other man's choice of words, and pulled out bunches of bandages, preparing his first aid, "It's okay, Gregory, it's okay, I'll take care of you."

"Who'll take care of me?" The mercenary asked, gritting her teeth and fighting back multiple enemies, "Hurry, Reiner, we need to get him away from the battlefield." Reiner simply nodded and got to work.

---

"There, all finished," Reiner said. He finished propping the resting (and sleeping) Gregory up against a tree and turned to Beatrix, "Are you okay, Bea…" Reiner gasped and leapt up, rushing to her side, "Beatrix! You're hurt!"

"I…I'm fine…" The woman held her arm and tried to keep him from noticing how much blood was flowing from the wound, "I… it'll heal in a bit…"

Reiner would have none of that. The enemies were routed and the Oracle Knights were fighting back the bandits. That meant that Beatrix's job was over, "Now that you're done with your job, let me do mine." The mercenary was eased to the floor and Reiner pulled out various antibiotics and bandages, "I bet you never would have guessed, but I've had training as a medic! I'll get you fixed up in no time!"

"I'd hate to burst your bubble…" Beatrix pulled her arm away, and Reiner peered at the newly healed arm, "But I'm a Seventh Fonist. I've been born this way, I just…" She chuckled, "I just haven't had much training in it… I can hardly direct it anywhere…" She looked up, and blinked at Reiner, who looked extremely depressed. Put upon, even. The mercenary smiled at the young man, and reached up to take his hand. Reiner looked surprised, and voiced a squeak when she pulled him down next to her. He ended up in her lap, "You know… just because I can take care of myself doesn't mean you have to look so sad… Women are allowed to take care of themselves…"

"It's not that…" Reiner murmured, staring down at his twiddling thumbs, "I just… you can do ANYTHING, Beatrix! A Seventh Fonist, a strong fighter, and a beautiful woman…! I'm a little jealous…" Reiner blinked when Beatrix leaned in close. The close proximity set his face aflame.

"Jealous? Why?" She asked, "You can do plenty of things I can't. You keep a tidy room… you clean so fast… you're a wonderful cook…" Reiner looked down to hide his face from her gaze, but it only made him hotter when he stared at her chest. He decided her gaze was a little better than her rack, "And despite my ability, I've never been able to heal another person with my abilities," She motioned towards the sleeping Gregory, "If it weren't for you, he very well may have died on this battlefield. Reiner, there are plenty of things you can do that I can't. If anything…" She leaned in closer, their noses barely touching. She whispered, "I should be jealous of you…"

Reiner felt that he should say something, but his tongue was caught in his throat. She was so close, and he could feel her arms snake around him. Slowly, without thinking, his hands moved upwards, and they took her face in their trembling fingers. The two bridged the gap and the Oracle Knight gave a small gasp when his stomach flipped in delight. Beatrix dragged him closer, and Reiner soon gained courage from her actions. His hands moved slowly to her murky brown, curly hair, and he supported himself and pushed their heads closer together. Was a kiss supposed to make him this hot inside? Should he follow when she beckoned his tongue into her mouth; was it good to swirl their tongues in a dance like they were doing? It was he who pulled away from his first kiss, taking his own hands back as if touching her was a sin, "I… I'm s…sorry…" He gulped, his face red both from embarrassment and heat. The mercenary simply smiled and placed her forehead on his.

"No… Reiner… it was my fault. I apologize for everything."

"You know…" The Oracle Knight muttered, "If you really didn't mind it…" He looked her in the eye, his sheepish smile not leaving, "Then I didn't either…"

Beatrix laughed aloud for the first time since she could remember, "Reiner… you are the strangest person I've ever met…!"

"That's a good thing, right?"

The mercenary kissed the Oracle Knight one more time, a smile on her lips, "That's absolutely perfect, Reiner… absolutely perfect…"

Reiner couldn't be happier.

---

Hours later, as the sun set in the west, Reiner found himself in Daath's cemetery. He stood next to Beatrix, who held a bouquet of flowers in her hands, recently bought after the battle on the outskirts of town was over. The Oracle Knight looked down at the inscription of the tombstone they stood before, "So this is why you came…"

Beatrix knelt before the tombstone; the epithet read:

_Here lies Locrian Captain Adelbert Steiner:_

_swallowed by pride; stripped of his title;_

_redeemed by his friend._

_May he forever Rest In Peace._

"Every year…" She murmured, "On the day of his death, I visit to talk to him. Every year I ask him for forgiveness." She placed the flowers at the tombstone and bowed her head lowly, "This is… the first time I feel like I've reached him."

"You always had…" Reiner said as Beatrix stood, "He may have forgiven you… it's just that you never forgave yourself." The mercenary let out another laughing sob and clutched her arms.

"I… I suppose you're right…" She murmured. The wind picked up, and she closed her eyes. Turning, she smiled at Reiner, "You know, Reiner… even though I've repaid my debt… I was thinking that perhaps I could continue to stay here: with you."

Reiner was taken aback, but smiled at the woman. He reached out, took her hand, and shook his head, "No, Beatrix. You shouldn't stay here. Your place is out in the wide world, protecting the really rich people who can afford your services." He released her hand and took a step back, "Whereas my place is here, protecting the weak and the poor," He placed his hands on his hips, "That way, everyone gets protected!"

Beatrix fought to keep herself from laughing, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Right then. Are you sure about this? We'll be far apart. Can you handle it?"

Reiner smiled, "You'll be back next year, with a bouquet for Mister Steiner, right?" He said, "I can wait that long," He then leaned in close, a smile on his face, "Can YOU handle it, Beatrix?"

"I don't know…" She murmured, leaning back at him so they could kiss one more time, "I don't know if I can leave such a good kisser behind…"

The Oracle Knight hid his face in his hands, "You don't MEAN that…!" He said, blushing red. Beatrix smiled, and placed her hand on his cheek. She released him and turned to leave. Reiner watched as she walked off, and he saw her raise her hand, waving to him even as she faced away from him.

"I suppose I'll see you next year…" She said loudly so Reiner could hear. He gave a smile, and nodded vigorously.

"I will!" Reiner said, "And I promise I'll weed Mister Steiner's grave for you! It'll be polished and everything when you return!"

Beatrix didn't respond. Reiner stared after her as she left, and he suddenly heard her explain, "I'd better leave soon. The last thing I need is for God General Dist to find me… That would only lead to trouble."

Reiner nodded lightly, and kicked the dirt, still blushing. He waved lightly when she turned and disappeared from sight. Something struck him, and he rushed from the cemetery, hopping in bounds to keep from ruining the grass, and left the place so he could see the mercenary one more time, "Beatrix!" He shouted across the way, making the woman stop for only a moment, "No matter what happens! I'll wait for you forever to return!"

Beatrix remained still, and Reiner didn't notice her shoulders were heaving. She never released her emotions. She thought she had forgotten how to cry. However, she could feel the tears running down her face. Slowly, painfully, unhappily, she continued to walk down the road.

"Oh, Reiner…" she murmured only to herself, not realizing his eccentric waving and his little dance that involved leaping up as high as he could, "I promise I'll return… I said you'd make a fine husband…" A smile spread across her lips, "Wait for me. I promise you I'll make you just as happy as you'd make me…"

Beatrix wandered out of sight. She left Daath, Reiner, and her past behind. Did she ever return? No one knows for sure. Some legends claim she died during the cataclysm that erupted when the Sephiroth ceased working; still others assume she refused to be reunited with the young man; for fear that her enemies would harm him.

However, there is one legend that still persists to this day: that Beatrix returned to Daath, and made Reiner the happiest man in the world…

…But that's another story…

The End!

---

I do hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard on it and I really liked writing it.

YES, I know I killed Steiner off. YES, even though he's my favorite character. Beatrix needed a sad, angsty past (like EVERY character in ToA DEMANDS). She also needed to not be in love with anyone for the story.

Thus, DEATH.

Anyway, review please. Tell me if enjoyed it, I beg of you...


End file.
